


Лотерея

by LoupSombre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSombre/pseuds/LoupSombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Стайлз - одноклассники, и каждый знает: они друг друга терпеть не могут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лотерея

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> [alphaasshole](http://alphaasshole.co.vu/post/74645378927)

– Стилински! Нас поставили в пару на этот гребаный проект по биологии.  
– Да неужели? – «недоверчиво» кривится Стайлз, всем своим видом так и провоцируя вмазать ему по роже.  
Дерек терпеливо выдыхает. Еще одна драка, и его точно выкинут из команды. Они на лестнице, их сейчас человек пятнадцать видит, кто-нибудь обязательно настучит.  
– Да, – сквозь зубы говорит Дерек. – Ты запорол мой предыдущий из-за своих терок с Мэттом, и если я снова не получу «А», я выбью из тебя все дерьмо.  
– Ты хочешь высший балл? – переспрашивает Стайлз, приподнимая брови. Он медлит секунду, и розовые губы размыкаются, приходят в гипнотизирующее Дерека движение: – Тогда как насчет встать на колени и попросить меня повежливее?  
Дерек притворно улыбается, шагает вперед, и Стайлз инстинктивно напрягается. Дерек видит, как беспокойно взлетают рыжеватые на кончиках ресницы, как по щекам Стайлза начинает ползти лихорадочный румянец.  
Каждый в школе знает: Стилински весь в папашу-шерифа, любит адреналин. Иначе не задирал бы Дерека при каждом удобном случае уже семь месяцев подряд. Особенно после всего, что было. Особенно учитывая, кто такой Стайлз.  
– Еще слово и на колени встанешь ты, – агрессивно говорит Дерек, почти вжав Стайлза в стену. Защитников вокруг нет: Скотт болтает внизу с Эллисон, а Эйдан тусуется с братом-близнецом. – Сегодня в три. У тебя.  
– Ладно, – раздраженно ворчит Стайлз и отпихивает его в грудь с такой силой, что Дерек чуть не отлетает. – Захвати по дороге пиццу.  
Дерек показывает ему фак, а Стайлз, проходя мимо, скидывает лямку рюкзака с его плеча. Рюкзак падает на ногу, и Дерек чертыхается – между прочим, ему больно.  
  
  
Пицца даже не успевает остыть. Дерек берет ее в забегаловке недалеко от дома Стилински, и добирается до Стайлза за три минуты. Это все мотоцикл Питера. Дядюшка уже старый, ему перевалило за двадцать пять, и он теперь катает своих девчонок на машине. Дерек доволен: ему нравится байк, нравится носить шлем, нравится чувствовать себя крутым. Он слезает с мотоцикла и топает прямиком к парадному входу. Машины шерифа нигде не видно, значит Стайлз дома один.  
Дерек звонит и ждет, снова звонит, и когда он готов искать незапертое окно, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, Стайлз ему открывает.  
– О, пицца! – говорит Стайлз и хлопает себя по карманам, будто ищет деньги. – Подождите минутку, я возьму кошелек?  
Дерек фыркает и заходит, отпихнув Стайлза подальше. Он кидает коробку на поцарапанный столик, поворачивается и сгребает в кулак мятую футболку. Стайлз все время таскает такие – растянутые и чересчур свободные. Дерек в принципе одобряет. Стайлз худой, и у него симпатичный крепкий пресс – не такой рельефный, как у Дерека, но вполне впечатляющий. Пусть Стайлз и дальше прячется в балахонах, не стоит другим знать, какое у него под тряпками тело.  
  
– Ну так что? – Стайлз косится на руку Дерека. – Займемся биологией?  
– Пожалуй, – с усмешечкой отвечает Дерек и, дернув Стайлза на себя, целует губы, до которых мечтал добраться еще с того разговора на лестнице.  
Он пришпиливает Стайлза к стене, обнимает его рукой за талию, и чувствует, как приглашающе раздвигаются ноги в обтягивающих джинсах. Это одно из несомненных достоинств Стайлза: иногда он умеет предвосхищать события.   
– Отец вернется к шести, – шепчет Стайлз, едва заканчивается поцелуй. – Ты очень удачно заглянул, Хейл.  
– Угу, – мычит Дерек и приникает к шее Стайлза, желая оставить новый засос.  
Это одна из загадок, которая мучает полшколы – кто же теперь трахается с заебавшим всех Стилински?   
Джексон даже подбивал Мэтта установить в доме Стайлза камеру, и Дереку пришлось вломить им обоим. Если они со Стайлзом захотят снять хоум-видео, то обойдутся собственными силами.  
  
– Ты дрочил с нашего последнего раза? – спрашивает Дерек, взбудораженный тем, как Стайлз тискает его зад.  
– Мы же договорились, – рассерженно ворчит Стайлз. – Я честный парень.   
Дерек улыбается, смеется в новый поцелуй и шарит руками, стараясь нащупать, где же собачка молнии.  
Стайлз помогает ему, дрочит себе через трусы ладонью Дерека и жарко выдыхает ему в рот, прикрыв глаза.  
– Ты сегодня снова обедал с этой сучкой. С Джулией, – вдруг говорит Стайлз, помогая Дереку с его джинсами.  
– Так вот почему ты злился на меня?  
– Что тебе надо от повернутой на литературе заучки? – глаза у Стайлза искрят от гнева и похоти, и Дерек плывет, его уносит от острой жажды переспать с ним. Трахнуться со Стайлзом уже не желание, это необходимость.  
– Она секси. Из моей лиги, – дразнит Дерек и охает, когда Стайлз безжалостно сжимает в горсти его яйца.  
– Еще месяц, Хейл, – напоминает Стайлз. – У тебя еще целый месяц испытательного срока. Ты провалишься. Не думай, что я сделаю скидку только потому, что ты горяч.  
– Ты сделаешь скидку потому, что ты от меня без ума, мы спим вместе уже больше года, и оба знаем, что наш разрыв был ошибкой, – Дерек прижимается своим членом к паху Стайлза и трется о лобок, елозя по мягким, чуть влажным волоскам.  
– Самонадеянный болван, – ругается Стайлз, прижимая рот Дерека к своему. – Я снова тебя брошу.  
– Нет, детка, ты без меня не можешь, – новый поцелуй нелепый и хаотичный, но Дереку нравится.  
  
Он любит ругаться со Стайлзом, любит драться, любит ссориться, любит валяться на диване и смотреть старье по телеку, любит есть вместе всякую дрянь и вообще, просто любит.  
Стайлз задыхается под ним, дергает бедрами и закатывает глаза.  
Дерек сплевывает на ладонь, прижимает члены друг к другу и дрочит их в четком ритме.  
В прошлый раз про их роман знали буквально все, и всеобщее внимание убило отношения. Стайлза заебало быть «девушкой» капитана школьной команды по баскетболу, Дерек запарился доказывать девчонкам, что никакие сиськи в кружевных лифчиках не кажутся ему привлекательнее подтянутой попки, вечно прикрытой безразмерными рубашками. Они сумели продержаться друг без друга два месяца, балуя окружающих проявлением взаимной ненависти, и закончили тем, что трахнулись в школьной раздевалке. Это был плохой секс: почему-то им показалось отличной идеей сделать все по-взрослому, и удовольствия не получил никто. У Стайлза упало от боли, у Дерека – от страха, и пока они паниковали, а по венам Дерека струились черные нити, все вдруг пришло в норму.  
Они уехали в лес и до полуночи целовались, сидя на любимом обрыве и разглядывая ночную иллюминацию Бикон-Хиллза.  
Через неделю они, подготовившись и все детально обсудив, повторили опыт анального секса – на этот раз удачно – и Стайлз предложил начать все заново, но никому не рассказывать.   
  
Тогда Дерек согласился, а сейчас жалел. Он устал слушать догадки, кто же мутит со Стайлзом, и ревновать к каждому названному кандидату. Устал публично оскорблять Стайлза (хотя иногда Дерека «за» – его бойфренд та еще заноза в заднице), устал тискать его украдкой, боясь запалиться перед каким-нибудь любопытным идиотом.  
Дереку хочется снова видеть Стайлза на трибуне с тупыми подбадривающими плакатами, целоваться с ним в кинотеатре и катать его на своем мотоцикле.  
Стайлз стонет, дрожа в оргазме, рука Дерека пачкается в их перемешанной сперме, а спина под кожаной курткой насквозь промокает от пота.  
– Пицца! – говорит Стайлз, едва заправив член в трусы. – Чувак, мой руки и приходи жрать.  
Он подхватывает коробку, тащит ее на кухню, а Дерек идет в ванную на первом этаже. На этот раз они не пытаются быть романтичными и вести себя, как в кино. Нахер, это не сработало. Зато новые отношения – в которых можно честно сказать, что свидание отменяется из-за прихватившего поноса, назвать Стайлза уродом за вытворенную глупость и не переживать из-за дырки на носках, нравятся Дереку гораздо больше.  
  
Он заваливается на кухню, откусывает от куска Стайлза, проигнорировав возмущенный вопль, и швыряет на стол флешку.  
– Мне реально нужна помощь с проектом. Я ни черта не понимаю в теме.  
– Магистр Стилински принимает оплату в оргазмах и еде, так что тебе повезло, мой юный падаван, – Стайлз достает им по банке колы и, перегнувшись через стол, целует Дерека в щеку.  
– Магистры вообще не брали плату, – Дерек знает, что покраснел – когда они тусуются вдвоем и ведут себя, как парочка, он вообще часто краснеет.  
– Зато они издевались. Вспомни Люка в болоте, – у Стайлза нагло пляшут брови, рот перемазан в кетчупе, а подбородок лоснится от масла.   
Дерек пьет холодную колу, смотрит на часы на микроволновке и расслабляется. До приезда шерифа они успеют нормально перепихнуться, а потом Стайлз добьет проект – в конце концов, он должен Дереку за домашку по испанскому и помощь перед тестом.   
Им, наверное, даже хватит времени глупо пообниматься.  
  
А завтра в школе Дерек будет снова его ненавидеть. И через три недели сорвет банк: у них идет тайная лотерея, играют почти все старшеклассники. В большом металлическом контейнере напихана куча бумажек с предполагаемыми именами пары Стайлза (никому не плевать на личную жизнь президента школы), и среди них есть билет Дерека, где в графе «кто же, кто же?» стоит самодовольное «я», а ниже красуется его подпись.  
Потому что Дерек Хейл – удачливый сукин сын, выкусите.   
  
Стайлз выкидывает в мусорку пустую коробку, берет со стола флешку, и они неуклюжей обнявшейся гусеницей идут наверх, в маленькую спальню Стайлза, захламленную дорогим его сердцу мусором. Дерек вытаскивает из-под кровати их «любовную коробку», запихивает внутрь чек от пиццы и валится на диван, пока Стайлз колдует с ноутбуком и флешкой. Дерек видит полоску голой спины, – футболка Стайлза завернулась, – снова вспоминает школу и поздравляет сам себя.  
Да, ему определенно везет с лотереями. И теми, которые приносят доллары, и теми, что заставляют его сердце быстрее стучать.   
  
Дерек выиграл Стайлза и больше никогда, никогда его не упустит.


End file.
